1. Technical Field
The invention relates to photonic devices. In particular, the invention relates to nanowire-based photonic devices using optical waveguides.
2. Description of Related Art
Photonic devices such as, but not limited to, lasers and optical detectors are being employed in an increasing number of subsystems and systems. Of particular interest is the integration of such photonic devices with other active and passive circuit components. Integration includes not only the interconnection or coupling of photonic devices with other devices and circuit elements but also the fabrication of photonic devices on or within a substrate that supports other integrated circuit components. As such, there is a keen interest in photonic structures that are readily integrated with other circuit elements in larger, multifunctional integrated circuits. In addition, fabrication costs of such integrated photonic devices are necessarily of particular interest.